thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Casey
Casey Patterson, or simply known as just Casey, is a female ghost who haunts her own cave, she is rarely seen in Minecraft as she hides in her own world seed in an abandoned cave, History Casey was an avid 18 year old Minecraft player who was obsessed with the game, playing the Xbox version most of the time with her friends. After falling asleep one day, she woke up to find herself inside the game. Thinking it was a lucid dream, she went along with it until she came across a large ravine. Exploring deeper into the cave, Casey found a large room with a thin stone bridge and lava under it. Looking behind her, she saw Israphel pulling a lever, sending her plummeting to her death in the lava below. Determined to make her life miserable, Israphel had crafted a special potion of resurrection, tossing is down near where Casey died and boarding up the cave. Casey was resurrected and her terror soon began when the first player joined her world. Servers And Players Casey is confined to her world and is not able to go into other worlds or servers. When interacting with players she has a few methods, she can drag them down into her cave and kill them there, or chasing them towards the bridge she died at, as she now knows where the button is to pull the bridge apart. Once she has killed the player she crawls through the television and murders them in a gruesome ways, and then crawls back into the TV. Physical Description Minecraft Form Casey looks like a female version of Steve, she had a light blue shirt with dark blue shorts with a belt and a golden buckle above it, her shoes are black with white socks that just barely stick out of her shoes, her hair his black and quite long, stretching down to her shorts, her eyes are black with white pupils. Personality Casey is short-tempered but is also playful when it comes to trapping her victims in her cave, when no one has joined the game and she is all alone she rests in a room that lies within the cave, she reads books, sleeps, crafts and smelts until someone joins the world, she then blocks off her room with regular stone and goes to kill them. Other than that, Casey is very quiet and lonely. Signs of Casey Signs of Casey being inside your Minecraft world include: *A cave with a sign reading "Do Not Enter, Casey's Cave." *Mobs not entering caves. *And more... Weapons Casey doesn't use weapons when she stalks her victims at first, but when she chases them she wields an iron sword. Theme Song (Rugrats Theory Song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoqYM1c0G2Q Voice (Chica) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qwf1Hozcpw4 Casey Quotes "Get out of here!!!!!" "H E L P." "Please just go away!" "You don't know what you've got yourself into.." Gallery Casey 2.png|Casey (outisde of Minecraft). Casey Pony.png|Casey as a pony. Trivia *Casey has encountered Entity 303 before, however, they just looked at each other and walked away, the reasons are unknown. *Casey has a crush that she has been thinking of since starting college named Mathew Hora. *Casey's real creator is a person from TheBrothersMachado channel, and have created a trilogy explaining the encounters with her. *Casey has two siblings, a brother and a sister. Category:Villains Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta Category:Undead Category:Adults Category:Tragic